Elena and Rebekah
The antagonistic relationship between the cured, vampire/human doppelgänger Elena Gilbert and the Original Vampire, Rebekah Mikaelson. Rebekah originally resented Elena due to Stefan breaking her heart and betraying her for Elena. She also became enraged when she saw that Elena was wearing her dead mother's necklace and she attacked Elena. Rebekah tried to be civil with Elena and open up to to her about the Original's history until Elena daggered her after getting the information she needed from her. Elena told Klaus about Rebekah's role in the attempt against his life in order to keep her daggered so she wouldn't come after her for daggering her. She began to dislike Elena for daggering her and not showing remorse for her actions. Rebekah tried to kill Elena to take revenge against her for daggering her. Elena started to consider Rebekah as a dangerous enemy for her actions. Elena and her friends continued to berate her for trying to kill Elena. Elena has tried to kill Rebekah and her family on various occasions. In addition, she tried to get her daggered on several occasions by using her weakness of being naive. Elena succeeded in killing her two brothers, Finn and Kol. Elena never felt guilty for killing her brothers or trying to kill her. Elena agreed to help Esther kill her children until Elena figured out that killing an Original would kill their whole bloodline. Rebekah and Elena has tried to kill each other numerous times, Rebekah eventually succeeding and (unintentionally) turned Elena into a vampire. Upon the latter's transition, their mutual enmity escalted to greater lengths, resulting in Elena actually going in towards Rebekah several times for the kill, but as Rebekah is older and also an Original, she typically defeats Elena with ease, furthering the latter's desire to see Rebekah be put down for good. Elena felt like she didn't have to to apologize for her actions against Rebekah even though she believed that Rebekah should feel bad and continuously be reminded of all the times she tried to hurt Elena. They continued their rivalry until Jeremy's death, when Elena turned her humanity off and Rebekah offered her an alliance. Rebekah was there for Elena when everyone turned their back on her. She offered to let Elena stay with her since everyone else couldn't stand Elena when she has no humanity. They worked together to find the cure. Elena also moved in with Rebekah and decided she wanted her to have the cure so helped her pass Elijah's test. Rebekah seemed upset that Damon and Stefan were torturing Elena and stated that she wasn't broken. Once she got her humanity back, Elena told Rebekah that they weren't friends and Rebekah seemed hurt. Despite this, it seems that their once-intense rivalry has cooled down. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series Season Three Elena first met Rebekah when she brings Tyler to Klaus. Rebekah teases Elena, stating that she isn't as pretty as Tatia was. After finding out that Elena has her necklace, Rebekah angrily bites her. Klaus leaves Rebekah behind, so she enrolls in Mystic Falls High. Elena asks Damon to flirt with Rebekah in front of her, which she feels a bit jealous of when she sees. Elena and Alaric are attempting to translate the runes that were found on the caves. Rebekah's name appears there, as well as the rest of her family's. In an attempt to find out more about the family history, Elena decides to meet Rebekah in an attempt to befriend or blackmail her. Elena attempts to ask her at school, but she simply walks away, ignoring her. Elena later confronts her over Mikael, so Rebekah invites her over. Rebekah confronts Elena telling her that she knows that Elena wants to kill her brother. She threatens her that she will go after Elena if she hurts her brother. Rebekah attempts to distract Elena with prom dresses, but eventually confesses to Elena involving the history, her necklace, and Esther. Elena manages to convince Rebekah to help them in their plan to kill Klaus by telling her the truth about her mother's death. Rebekah seems hurt by the truth and starts to break down. Elena shows no sympathy for Rebekah and she continues to remind Rebekah that Klaus must die. Stefan calls Klaus, but Klaus demands to talk to Rebekah. Rebekah confirms that Mikael's body is at their home. Elena later goes to see Rebekah, who is preparing herself for the Homecoming Ball. Rebekah says she just wants to have her first dance. Elena thanks her. Elena puts Rebekah's necklace on her, daggering her in the process. Klaus is looking for Rebekah and threatens Elena by threatening to kill Jeremy, so she gives him Rebekah's body. Elena convinces Klaus to keep Rebekah daggered to keep Rebekah from seeking revenge against Elena. The Mikaelson family are ready to present themselves to Mystic Falls as a reunited family. Rebekah is still looking for revenge after Elena having neutralized her, so she decides to ask Matt to be her date to the ball, intending to kill him to get at Elena. However, she decides she likes him so decides against the idea. Elena later links the whole family with her blood so that if one dies, so will the others, and does not feel guilty about doing this to Rebekah. Elena feels bad about her part in Esther's plan, and Elijah confronts Elena. He then kidnaps Elena, and sets Rebekah as her guard in the caves. Alaric daggers Kol, which temporarily neutralizes all of the Originals. Elena has enough time to run before Klaus pulls the dagger out, so she goes to a place where vampires cannot enter. Rebekah confronts Elena for daggering her and Elena shows no remorse for her actions. Instead, Elena criticizes Rebekah and admits that she only pretended to care about Rebekah. Rebekah is irritated that she might be spending the last moment of her life with someone like Elena. Rebekah is about to burn the place down before Elena convinces her that if Damon and Stefan solve the situation, she would have used up all of her revenge. Elena helps kill Finn hoping that it would kill all of the Original siblings, including Rebekah. Elena is irritated when she learns that Rebekah, Klaus, Elijah and Kol are still alive. Rebekah attempts to kill Elena and Matt by driving his truck off of Wickery Bridge. This is solely because she wants Alaric dead and his lifeforce is linked to Elena's. Elena drowns by requesting Stefan save Matt instead, but wakes up as a vampire. Season Four Rebekah is turned on for causing Elena's death and turning her into a vampire. Elena and Rebekah have a confrontation during class. They start to argue about Alaric and Stefan. Rebekah seems pleased that Elena will die from not drinking a human's blood. She has a change of heart after seeing Elena and Stefan together, and gets Elena a guard to feed on. Elena attends the Anti-Curfew Party at Rebekah's house. Elena and Rebekah argue and Rebekah steals Elena's ring and throws it down a sink. Elena later humiliates Rebekah by doing a keg stand. Rebekah snapped Elena's neck by using April as a diversion. Rebekah compels Elena, Stefan and Caroline to stay in the library and tell her the truth on what she missed. Elena revealed she was no longer in love with Stefan but loved Damon. Rebekah refused to compel Stefan to forget about Elena. She then compelled Tyler to transform into a werewolf in an attempt to kill Elena. Elena plans to kill Kol in order to complete Jeremy's hunter mark to find the cure. She takes control of the plan and tell her friends their role in the plan. She knows that Rebekah would try to keep her from killing her brother if Rebekah found out about her plan. She is also aware that Rebekah would seek revenge after learning about Elena's role in murdering her brother. She orders Stefan to distract Rebekah and steal the dagger so Matt can dagger her. Elena is shocked to learn that Stefan wouldn't dagger Rebekah. Elena's both shocked and jealous to find out that Rebekah slept with Stefan. Elena doesn't want Rebekah on the island with them. She confronts Stefan about bringing Rebekah to the island with them. She also expresses her distaste for Rebekah to Damon. Rebekah, Stefan, Bonnie, Damon, Elena, and Jeremy arrived at the island to search for the cure. Elena tries to kill Rebekah once more when Rebekah tries to confront Elena for her role in her brother's death. Rebekah and Elena continued their rivalry, but Elena offered her a truce by giving her the dagger. Rebekah later saved Elena from a trap sent by Vaughn. After learning that Jeremy was dead, Rebekah said that she wouldn't miss him, but also that she felt bad for Elena, who had lost her only family even though Elena just killed another one of her brothers. Elena and Rebekah go to a bar in New York with Damon, where they engage in a feeding threesome. Elena notices Damon leaving and she and Rebekah head to the bar. Rebekah offers to help Elena find the cure as Elena wants it gone and Rebekah wants to take it. However, Elena criticises her by calling her weak for wanting to be human, and says she doesn't need her. Elena tries to seduce Damon to get Katherine's address from him, but this attempt fails. Rebekah then appears and snaps his neck. Elena and Rebekah then steal Damon's car and head to Pensylvania. Elena and Rebekah stop in a small town where Elena tries to feed on a girl who mistakes her for Katherine. Elena and Rebekah question the girl and Elena's eventually confronted by Katherine who is about to kill her when Rebekah shows up and stops her. They sit in a diner and Rebekah stabs Katherine with a fork so she won't leave. Rebekah's satisfied when Elena offers to meet "Em" in Katherine's stead and the two enjoy mocking Katherine. Elena leaves, and Damon and Stefan find Rebekah and Katherine. Elena moves in with Rebekah. Elena tries to guarentee Rebekah's place as Prom Queen by threatening April. She also tells Rebekah that she will go to the prom with her to ensure she passes Elijah's test to see if she's capable of being human. After Bonnie's named Prom Queen, Rebekah's hurt and Elena almost kills April in revenge. Elena also tells Rebekah that to get to Silas, they need to kill Bonnie. Rebekah tells Matt that Bonnie's in danger and Elena's planning something. Rebekah finds out that Damon and Stefan are torturing Elena. She seems upset by it and states that she doesn't believe Elena is broken. Rebekah later tries to get through to Elena, however she tells her that they may have been partners in the past but are not friends. Rebekah seems hurt by this. Quotes Gallery |-|Season Three= ORDP (3).jpg ORDP (4).jpg ORDP (5).jpg ORDP (6).jpg Elena-and-rebekah.jpg Normal -0538.jpg Elena RebekahDL.JPG |-|Season Four= Rebekah-and-Elena-in-4_03-The-Rager.png TVD410B 0067b.jpg-6e5763e7-t3.jpg VD410HD 0906.jpg VD410HD 0909.jpg The Vampire Diaries - Episode 4.13 - Into the Wild - Full Set of Promotional Photos (5) 595.jpg The Vampire Diaries - Episode 4.13 - Into the Wild - Full Set of Promotional Photos (6) 595.jpg S4ep13-12.png S4ep13-22.png Rebekah-and-Elena-in-4.17-Because-the-Night.png Becausethenightelenaandrebekah.jpg Elena-and-rebecca-road-trip.jpg RebekahElena4x18.png rebekaheelan418.jpg REBEKHENALA.jpg H130a-418-vam1-10-41.jpg H130a-418-vam1-10-42.jpg H130a-418-vam1-10-44.jpg H130a-418-vam1-10-54.jpg H130a-418-vam1-10-55.jpg H130a-418-vam1-10-56.jpg Elenarebekah4x19.jpg Trivia *They were at a point where Rebekah trusted Elena, but it was lost when Elena stabbed her in the back. *Rebekah killed Elena, turning her into a vampire, but was unaware she would become a vampire. *They have both slept with Stefan, Damon and Matt. (Rebekah slept with all the guys that Elena slept with) **Rebekah dated Stefan in the 1920s and Elena had an on and off relationship with him in modern day. **Rebekah had a two nights stand with Damon and Elena is currently dating him. **Rebekah was involved with Matt during the summer 2011 and Elena dated him for several years. *They lived together for a short time before Elena moved back in with Damon. *Initially being the main female protagonists on and The Originals, respectively, Elena and Rebekah are both no longer main characters on their series anymore. See also Category:Relationships Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Enemy Relationship